Sentimientos
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que siente Corey por Laney? ¿Amor, hermandad, amistad? ¿Por qué se siente tan confundido? Y recordar ese beso no le ayuda mucho a sentirse decidido. ¿Hablar resolverá todo, o sólo dejará más confusión entre estos dos amigos?


**SENTIMIENTOS**

_Grojband no me pertenece, yo sólo creo historias con sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

Hola, chicos y chicas. Soy nueva en este fandom, y desde hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia aquí. Me gusta mucho Grojband, le encuentro muy divertido y entretenido, además de que me encanta como echan a perder los planes de Trina (que algunos en realidad son de Mina XD); además de que me encanta sus canciones ;D

Esta es una pequeña historia, que en realidad lo iba a hacer como un one-shot, pero a falta de tiempo se los voy a dejar en dos capítulos. Espero que les guste, y me digan qué tal estoy en este fandom, ya que nunca había publicado aquí. Sus sugerencias, reseñas, comentarios y cosas similares son bienvenidos.

Este fic está dedicado a Paola, que hoy cumple años, y que ha sido muy buena amiga a pesar de tener poco de conocernos. Espero que lo lea, y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Paola, te quiero!

Quien lo lea, espero lo disfrute, es algo corto, pero lo hice de corazón. Adiós y mucha suerte a los que van a ingresar a la escuela.

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

Volvió a percibir nuevamente ese raro hueco en el estómago, y una gran punzada en el pecho que lo arrastró inmediatamente a sentirse un poco triste sin algún motivo aparente, o por lo menos no especificado. Ciertamente ya era común experimentar esa sensación la mayoría de los días, pero había algo que él aun no comprendía del todo, la misma pregunta rondaba en su mente cada vez que podía, cada vez que tenía la necesidad de salir y volverse a cuestionar por qué se sentía así, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

Los pensamientos volvían a hacérsele un montón de enredaderas, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, cuando estaba a punto de encontrar la verdad un hoyo negro aparecía y absorbía las propuestas haciéndolo caer hasta cero. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan confundido?

No lo sabía, o tal vez sus sentimientos aun no querían admitirlo, tal vez ni siquiera él podría aceptarlo sin sentirse desconocido de sí mismo.

Tomó de nueva cuenta su guitarra, la puso en posición y comenzó a tocar instintivamente esforzándose en crear al fin su propia letra sin tener que leer un fragmento del diario de su hermana; pero sus pensamientos lo llevaban más lejos en cada rasgueo, a un lugar en donde los acordes ni siquiera podían reconocerse, a un sitio en dónde los sentimientos surgían en uno mismo, en él.

¿Por qué su concentración seguía fallándole? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en otras cosas y animarse a escribir? Pero más importante: ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella?

Sí, la culpable era aquella chica pelirroja que solía ensayar con ellos. Su mejor amiga, camarada, o como quisieran llamarla. Aún no entendía del todo bien qué tenía que ver ella en este gran embrollo.

Celos.

Fue lo primero que logró atinar a favor de su estado emocional, claro, celos, ¿por qué nunca lo pensó? Pero en lo que respecta a eso su idea de celos en la categoría de "Mejores amigos" estaba equivocada. Creía que sólo se sentía así por querer protegerla de cualquier chico que quisiera hacerla sentir mal o provocarle daño. Después de todo ella era su amiga, y ninguno de sus amigos sufriría a causa de otra persona, no si él podía evitarlo.

Estaba celoso de aquel chico pelirrojo llamado Lenny, que para su gran dicha formaba parte de su gran rival musical: Los Newmans. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que significaba para Laney, pero aunque ella hubiera pronunciado un par de veces "sólo somos amigos", él sospechaba algo más.

Varias veces el pelirrojo esperaba a Laney fuera del garaje hasta que terminara el ensayo, y por supuesto que los primeros días no fue bien recibido, digo, quién en su sano juicio invitaría a pasar a su casa, en este caso a la cochera, a un integrante de la banda "enemiga".

La pelirroja lo defendió, excusándose que ella lo consideraba un buen amigo, y que no era como los demás de la banda a la que pertenecía. En realidad ellos dos se entendían muy bien, y se consolaban el uno a otro por sus amores secretos y no correspondidos.

Corey se prometió darle su merecido a ese tipo si lastimaba a Laney, a su gran amiga y casi hermana.

Pero algo dentro de Corey, escondido en algún lugar entre la escala del Amor y la Amistad, le susurraba que eso no era el verdadero motivo. No, por supuesto que no lo era, él le quería, pero de una manera diferente a como lo hacía con Kin y Kon, e incluso superaba el límite del cariño que guardaba para su molestosa hermana Trina. El chico Riffin estaba enamorado, aunque él aún no se diera cuenta de ello.

¡El beso!... volvió a recordarlo. Había estado pensando en él varias veces esta semana, y en la agradable sensación que fue el besar los labios de su amiga. Fue mágico ese momento, y no se refería a la situación del gnomo de aquella vez, sino que disfrutó aquella no planeada caricia, pero después el aturdimiento lo contagió dejándole en las mismas cuestiones que ahora. ¿Habrá sido sólo la confusión? ¿Algún mal entendido? ¿O sólo un impulso de la ocasión?

Dio un gran suspiro. ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar una emoción y ya?

Se levantó de la incómoda cama en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Se detuvo cerca de la ventana contemplando el sol del atardecer y la maravillosa estación de primavera que pronto se acercaba.

"¿Qué haré?" comenzaba a volver la migraña con esa pregunta, y por más que pudiera ocurrírsele algo para calmar tantos pensamientos, nada le dejaba en paz.

Tantas emociones, y no estar seguro de diferenciarlas, le traía una espantosa sensación. Ahora se cuestionaba realmente como su hermana podía vivir todos los días a flor de piel con ellas.

"¿Debería decirle algo?" ¿Acaso hacía falta preguntar? Por supuesto que debía de decirle algo, hablar con ella, y dejar que su confundido corazón saliera de dudas y le dijera lo que realmente sentía.

Volvió a sentarse en la orilla de su cama, decidiéndose en llamarle por teléfono, o citarla en algún lugar, tal vez en su casa, o en la de ella; digamos que no era tan bueno planeando reuniones.

Valiente tomó su celular, casi como una máquina recibiendo órdenes, y seleccionó el nombre de su mejor amiga en la lista de contactos. Poco después el sonido característico de la línea hizo su jugada, sin embargo Corey pensó que no estaba y cuando estaba a punto de colgar la fuerte voz de Laney salió del altavoz.

—¿Corey, eres tú? —él, aturdido, titubeó un sí.

—¿Qué pasa, sucedió algo? —preguntó preocupada, aferrándose al aparato esperando alguna respuesta.

—No, es sólo que… ¿podríamos vernos en el parque en una hora? Necesito preguntarte algo —estaba nervioso, aun no entendía por qué hablar con su mejor amiga lo dejaba en ese estado. Antes no ocurría, pero ahora, cada vez que la veía sonreía involuntariamente, le sudaban las manos y sus mejillas ardían cuando ella le abrazaba.

—Sí, claro, ahí te veo —se oyó del otro lado de la línea, y sin que él supiera, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esperanzada a que fuera lo que creía en ese momento la petición de Corey.


End file.
